


Early in the Morning

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The first time Bucky stays over at Tony's, he wakes to find himself alone in the bed. Blearily, he pats around the warm spot where Tony should be, confirming that yes, heisalone before he rolls over onto his back with a sigh. Tony had warned him, when he'd invited Bucky upstairs last night, that he often does this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772419
Comments: 18
Kudos: 329
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Early in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Early in the Morning  
> Collaborator Name: iam93percentstardust  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391138  
> Square Filled: N2 - Cartoons  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Winteriron  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: None  
> Summary: The first time Bucky stays over at Tony's, he wakes to find himself alone in the bed. Blearily, he pats around the warm spot where Tony should be, confirming that yes, he _is_ alone before he rolls over onto his back with a sigh. Tony had warned him, when he'd invited Bucky upstairs last night, that he often does this.  
> Word Count: 735
> 
> Written for a prompt on tumblr

The first time Bucky stays over at Tony's, he wakes to find himself alone in the bed. Blearily, he pats around the warm spot where Tony should be, confirming that yes, he _is_ alone before he rolls over onto his back with a sigh. Tony had warned him, when he'd invited Bucky upstairs last night, that he often does this. He struggles sometimes with insomnia and when he can't sleep, sometimes he gets up and goes off to his workshop or he goes to the kitchen for a snack or out to the living room to watch TV until he's tired. Privately, Bucky had made it his own personal mission to tire Tony out enough that he would go to sleep and _stay_ asleep but he supposes that might have been too much to ask for from their first night together. He rolls over and checks the time on the bedside clock: 3:11 a.m.

He gets up, wraps the fluffy blanket on Tony's bed around his shoulders, and wanders out of the bedroom. He can hear something quiet floating down the hall, can see the blue light from the TV reflected on the dove grey walls Tony likes so much.

Living room then.

Bucky makes his way down the hall, bare feet making hardly any noise against the hardwood floors Maria Stark had insisted on when Tony had bought the condo. The living room is right night to the front door, the couch positioned with its back to the hallway. Bucky hates sitting on that couch. He doesn't like that he can't see the entry from where he's sitting. He likes the armchair in the corner though, perfectly situated so he can see out of the floor-to-ceiling windows and the front door. He remembers how shocked he'd been the day he had come to the condo to find the armchair in the room.

"For you," Tony had said with a casual little shrug. Bucky had never told him how touched he'd been that even as early in their relationship as it had been, Tony had known that Bucky would be around for a long time.

Something is playing on the TV. In his sleep deprived state, he isn't sure what exactly and he doesn't feel like squinting to make out the images. There's music playing too, something with words that the characters are singing. Bucky thinks he should recognize the song but he doesn't.

His attention lands on the tuft of artfully tousled dark hair peeking out over the top of the couch. "Sorry, doll," he says fondly, reaching out to muss Tony's hair as he rounds the side of the couch. "I can't trust anyone that looks that good with bedhead."

Tony blinks up at him. "Maybe I brushed it before coming out here, did you think about that?"

Bucky waits.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't."

He grins and drops a kiss on the top of Tony's head before plopping down on the couch, pulling Tony into his side. "What are we watching?"

"Pooh Bear," Tony says promptly and yeah those characters do look familiar now that Bucky's a little more awake. "I like to watch cartoons when I can't sleep."

"Relaxes ya, huh?"

Tony nods, tension draining out of him as he leans into Bucky's chest. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you with my tossing and turning," he murmurs.

"It's okay," Bucky says easily. "Ya been out here this whole time?"

"Mmhmm."

On the screen, Pooh gets his face stuck in a jar of honey. "You want to go back to bed?"

"Not really," Tony says. "I'm already out here and I'm not tired enough to try to sleep again."

"Okay," Bucky agrees. "Don't mind if I sleep out here, do ya?"

Tony frowns. "Why would you want to do that? Bed's more comfortable."

He shrugs. "You're out here. Why would I want to go back to the bed?"

Tony doesn't say anything but he snuggles closer into Bucky's side and that's an answer in itself. He smiles drowsily, eyelids starting to droop as Owl's house falls over and Tony gasps though he must have seen the movie a thousand times if he watches it when he can't sleep. His head droops onto Tony's shoulder, his boyfriend's fingers carding through his hair as he drops off to sleep, lulled by Tony singing along to the TV.


End file.
